


I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

by FierceWingsHawks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of claustrophobia, Mentions of Jason’s Death because is Jason, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: Podría decir que volver de la muerte le quita sabor a las cosas.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 14





	I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

Podría decir que volver de la muerte le quita sabor a las cosas.

Sus cigarrillos pasan a no tener ningún sabor, no otro que no sea a papel y tierra. (No que el sabor a nicotina hubiera sido mejor, pero al menos era el sabor que deberían ser.)

Fumaba porque la nicotina lo calmaba hasta cierto punto.

Ahora, cuando toma un cigarrillo (que es muy pocas veces, la verdad) y lo enciende para llevarlo a la boca, es más para darse cuenta de que no está en una caja de madera bajo tierra. Para recordarse que volver de entre los muertos le quita a muchas cosas su sabor.

Suelta el humo y es una sensación agradable en su lengua. Aunque siga sin tener sabor, le hace concentrarse más en todo lo que conlleva el fumar. Eso es lo que ahora realmente lo hace calmarse un poco tras las pesadillas.

Porque aún tras años de estar afuera, respirando el contaminado aire de Gotham, sigue temiendo a los lugares estrechos y oscuros.

Sigue despertando (como en ese momento) a altas horas de la madrugada con intenciones de golpear algo.

Escucha un bostezo y mira como el bulto en la cama se mueve para poder ver como una cabellera oscura se asoma de debajo de la sabana.

**“¿Jay...?”**

Y el termina lanzando el cigarrillo por la ventana para acercarse a la cama a zancadas y meter la cabeza debajo de las sabanas.

Ve a Tim abrir un poco los ojos al notarlo muy cerca de su rostro. El menor piensa decir algo pero el agarra su barbilla para acercarlo y besarlo.

Mete su lengua decidido mientras el otro corresponde torpemente. Cuando sabe que ha recorrido la boca del otro con la lengua lo suficiente, se separa.

Ve a Tim hacer una mueca.

**“Ew. ¿Acabas de fumar?.”**

Jason suelta una risa para meterse por completo a la cama mientras Tim sigue con una mueca pero se hace a un lado dejándole su lado.

Tim sigue moviéndose cuando él lo rodea con los brazos y lo aprieta contra sí. Escucha un pequeño sonido de molestia de parte del menor pero segundos despues pasan a ser suspiros relajados y está seguro de que Tim ya está durmiendo otra vez.

Termina cerrando sus ojos con el sabor a tierra y papel aún en la boca.

Pero, para que recordar el sabor de los cigarrillos cuando Tim se lo puede decir cada vez que se besan.

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo pequeño, lo se. Pero me gusto como me quedo y no quería que se quedara perdido en mis documentos.  
> Así que... ta-ra~
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
